


SurfaceTale

by Asriel (asriel_dreemurr_96)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asriel_dreemurr_96/pseuds/Asriel
Summary: The Human successfully saved the king and queen's child from unending loneliness. But can this happiness last? Join me in this fan made continuation of Toby Fox's Masterpiece and see just what awaits the Human and the Monsters in their next endeavor.





	1. Introduction Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Ao3 work. I hope you enjoy ^_^

INTRODUCTION PART ONE 

 

Alex: I wonder what happened? How did this all start? How did you and I begin to see each other as more than friends, Ariel, when did we become more?

Ariel: W-well… maybe it’s for you and I to discover ourselves; oh wait, there’s someone here, let’s take this conversation someplace private, okay Alex?

Alex: I don’t mind, Ariel, our love deserves to be known, it’s not like we’re trying to hide it  
Ariel: …Alright, I guess, but let’s try to avoid saying anything… inappropriate, ok Alex?

Alex: Oh, Ariel, where’s the fun in that? We’ll get there when we get there.  
Now you better listen to our tale, and listen well, got it?

 


	2. Introduction Part Two

It all started about six years ago. I was just a little kid at the time. There was this legend about a mountain that was near my hometown. The adults were always going on about how anyone dumb enough to climb to the top was never seen again. Being the kid that no one cared about and everyone hated, I decided to see if it was really as dangerous as everyone said. As I was running up the trail leading to the peak, I tripped on something and went tumbling down a big opening in the ground. When I came to, I was confronted by a talking flower. Something about them seemed off. They attacked me, saying “In this world, it’s kill, or be killed!” Hurt and confused I stood there when a strange creature saved me. To make a long story short, I found myself in an ancient prison that no one could escape from. That is, no one except a being with a soul strong enough to break through the barrier that was keeping the monsters locked up underground. I set off a long and difficult journey, met many monsters who eventually became my friends and I learned the tragic tale of how they became imprisoned in the first place.

 

After many painful battles, I realized that what human kind had done was absolutely wrong. So, I decided to use every bit of my determination to set things right. I’m going to skip ahead to the end of that journey now… Once I finally made it to King Asgore’s castle, the kindhearted monster who saved me appeared and once again prevented an unavoidable fight. Just as a happy ending seemed to finally be within reach, the same talking flower that tried to kill me appeared and began to drain my friends’ souls. Then she attempted to kill me again. However, my friends weren’t about to let that happen. They used the last of their strength to protect me, believing that I was the one who could finally set them free. It wasn’t just them, either. Every monster in the underground had put their faith in me. Filled with determination and driven by the long-held hopes and dreams of all my friends, I refused to back down. Soon the flower absorbed the souls of all the underground’s inhabitants as well as the six human souls the king had collected and transformed back to her true form. The young Dreemurr looked at me as though they saw someone else. “Howdy, Chara! Do you remember me? It’s me, your best friend!” Soon after saying that, she underwent another transformation. This time into a being with powers that could only belong to a god-like being. Then, the true final battle began. She threw everything she had at me, trying desperately to bring an end to me, to the world, to literally everything.

 

While holding on to everyone’s hopes and dreams and pushing on for the sake of everyone I loved, I refused to fight back because I understood that she had suffered more than anyone else had. After barely surviving the first half of the fight, Ariel Dreemurr took it a step further by completely stripping away my ability to restart via the determination inside my soul. Left with little choice, I reached out and called to my friends, asking for them to lend me their strength for this final attempt to make their hopes and dreams a reality. I successfully saved my friends but, there was still one last person to save. One last person to guide out of the depths of despair… and so, I reached out once more, calling her name. “Ariel! You don’t have to keep fighting! I promise you, one way or another I will save you too!” My attempt to reach out to her worked, triggering some sort of reaction within her soul. It was then I knew… I knew that I had to save her from the endless despair she was trapped in. “No! Stop it! I don’t need saved! I don’t need anyone; do you hear me!?” She screamed as she fought back tears. I refused to abandon her and continued to call out. “You don’t have to be alone anymore! I refuse to give up until your soul is at peace!” Ariel just continued to attack, now crying out of sheer sadness. “Stay away from me! I’m warning you! I’ll tear you apart!” She screamed as she kept attacking. “If that’s the price I have to pay to prove that I want to help you, so be it. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON YOU!” After that, Ariel prepared one final attack. “Just shut up and let me win!!!” She ended up using almost all of her power in that attack. I was still standing, even though I was dangerously close to death. Ariel had returned to her original form and fell to her knees, crying profusely. “Y-you’re not Chara… I know… you just reminded me of him… but, wh-what is your name?” she asked while sobbing. “My name’s Alex.” I replied. Ariel smiled softly. “Alex, huh? That’s a nice name… Uhm… Alex… I’m sorry for everything that’s happened…”  
Ariel began to explain what had happened, including why she couldn’t stay the way she was at that moment.

  
“I can’t keep these souls inside me forever… soon I’ll go back to being a soulless flower…” She looked at me and cried more. “I’m so sorry I caused everyone so much trouble… but, right now, there’s one thing that I have to do…” Suddenly, Ariel was surrounded by a bright light and in an instant, the barrier was destroyed. Once that had been done, she began to revert back to a flower. In that moment, something inside my soul began to resonate with her. I felt an unbearable pain in my body as I willingly split my soul in half so that Ariel could have a second chance at life. Immediately after doing that I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was surrounded by my friends. I heard a girl crying beside me. “Ugh… Did it work…? Did Ariel stay the way she was…?” I asked. Suddenly I was wrapped into a tight hug. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alive! I’d never forgive myself if you died for my sake!” Ariel sobbed as she hugged me close.

 

That concludes the retelling of the events that occurred before the story I’m about to tell…

 

It all started about six years ago. I was just a little kid at the time. There was this legend about a mountain that was near my hometown. The adults were always going on about how anyone dumb enough to climb to the top was never seen again. Being the rebellious kid that I was, I decided to see if it was really as dangerous as everyone said. As I was running up the trail leading to the peak, I tripped on something and went tumbling down a big opening in the ground.

 

When I came to, I was confronted by a talking flower. Something about them seemed off. They attacked me, saying “In this world, it’s kill, or be killed!” Hurt and confused I stood there when a strange creature saved me. To make a long story short, I found myself in an ancient prison that no one could escape from. That is, no one except a being with a soul strong enough to break through the barrier that was keeping the monsters locked up underground. I set off a long and difficult journey, met many monsters who eventually became my friends and I learned the tragic tale of how they became imprisoned in the first place. After many painful battles, I realized that what human kind had done was absolutely wrong. So, I decided to use every bit of my determination to set things right. I’m going to skip ahead to the end of that journey now…

 

Once I finally made it to King Asgore’s castle, the kindhearted monster who saved me appeared and once again prevented an unavoidable fight. Just as a happy ending seemed to finally be within reach, the same talking flower that tried to kill me appeared and began to drain my friends’ souls. Then she attempted to kill me again. However, my friends weren’t about to let that happen. They used the last of their strength to protect me, believing that I was the one who could finally set them free. It wasn’t just them, either. Every monster in the underground had put their faith in me. Filled with determination and driven by the long-held hopes and dreams of all my friends, I refused to back down. Soon the flower absorbed the souls of all the underground’s inhabitants as well as the six human souls the king had collected and transformed back to her true form.

 

The young Dreemurr looked at me as though they saw someone else. “Howdy, Chara! Do you remember me? It’s me, your best friend!” Soon after saying that, she underwent another transformation. This time into a being with powers that could only belong to a god-like being. Then, the true final battle began. She threw everything she had at me, trying desperately to bring an end to me, to the world, to literally everything. While holding on to everyone’s hopes and dreams and pushing on for the sake of everyone I loved, I refused to fight back because I understood that she had suffered more than anyone else had. After barely surviving the first half of the fight, Ariel Dreemurr took it a step further by completely stripping away my ability to restart via the determination inside my soul. Left with little choice, I reached out and called to my friends, asking for them to lend me their strength for this final attempt to make their hopes and dreams a reality. I successfully saved my friends but, there was still one last person to save. One last person to guide out of the depths of despair… and so, I reached out once more, calling her name.

 

“Ariel! You don’t have to keep fighting! I promise you, one way or another I will save you too!” My attempt to reach out to her worked, triggering some sort of reaction within her soul. It was then I knew… I knew that I had to save her from the endless despair she was trapped in. “No! Stop it! I don’t need saved! I don’t need anyone; do you hear me!?” She screamed as she fought back tears. I refused to abandon her and continued to call out. “You don’t have to be alone anymore! I refuse to give up until your soul is at peace!” Ariel just continued to attack, now crying out of sheer sadness. “Stay away from me! I’m warning you! I’ll tear you apart!” She screamed as she kept attacking. “If that’s the price I have to pay to prove that I want to help you, so be it. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON YOU!” After that, Ariel prepared one final attack. “Just shut up and let me win!!!” She ended up using almost all of her power in that attack. I was still standing, even though I was dangerously close to death.

 

Ariel had returned to her original form and fell to her knees, crying profusely. “Y-you’re not Chara… I know… you just reminded me of him… but, wh-what is your name?” she asked while sobbing. “My name’s Alex.” I replied. Ariel smiled softly. “Alex, huh? That’s a nice name… Uhm… Alex… I’m sorry for everything that’s happened…”  
Ariel began to explain what had happened, including why she couldn’t stay the way she was at that moment.

 

“I can’t keep these souls inside me forever… soon I’ll go back to being a soulless flower…” She looked at me and cried more. “I’m so sorry I caused everyone so much trouble… but, right now, there’s one thing that I have to do…” Suddenly, Ariel was surrounded by a bright light and in an instant, the barrier was destroyed. Once that had been done, she began to revert back to a flower. In that moment, something inside my soul began to resonate with her. I felt an unbearable pain in my body as I willingly split my soul in half so that Ariel could have a second chance at life. Immediately after doing that I lost consciousness.

 

When I woke up, I was surrounded by my friends. I heard a girl crying beside me. “Ugh… Did it work…? Did Ariel stay the way she was…?” I asked. Suddenly I was wrapped into a tight hug. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alive! I’d never forgive myself if you died for my sake!” Ariel sobbed as she hugged me close.

 

That concludes the retelling of the events that occurred before the story I’m about to tell…

It all started about six years ago. I was just a little kid at the time. There was this legend about a mountain that was near my hometown. The adults were always going on about how anyone dumb enough to climb to the top was never seen again. Being the rebellious kid that I was, I decided to see if it was really as dangerous as everyone said. As I was running up the trail leading to the peak, I tripped on something and went tumbling down a big opening in the ground.

When I came to, I was confronted by a talking flower. Something about them seemed off. They attacked me, saying “In this world, it’s kill, or be killed!” Hurt and confused I stood there when a strange creature saved me. To make a long story short, I found myself in an ancient prison that no one could escape from. That is, no one except a being with a soul strong enough to break through the barrier that was keeping the monsters locked up underground. I set off a long and difficult journey, met many monsters who eventually became my friends and I learned the tragic tale of how they became imprisoned in the first place. After many painful battles, I realized that what human kind had done was absolutely wrong. So, I decided to use every bit of my determination to set things right. I’m going to skip ahead to the end of that journey now…

Once I finally made it to King Asgore’s castle, the kindhearted monster who saved me appeared and once again prevented an unavoidable fight. Just as a happy ending seemed to finally be within reach, the same talking flower that tried to kill me appeared and began to drain my friends’ souls. Then she attempted to kill me again. However, my friends weren’t about to let that happen. They used the last of their strength to protect me, believing that I was the one who could finally set them free. It wasn’t just them, either. Every monster in the underground had put their faith in me. Filled with determination and driven by the long-held hopes and dreams of all my friends, I refused to back down. Soon the flower absorbed the souls of all the underground’s inhabitants as well as the six human souls the king had collected and transformed back to her true form.

The young Dreemurr looked at me as though they saw someone else. “Howdy, Chara! Do you remember me? It’s me, your best friend!” Soon after saying that, she underwent another transformation. This time into a being with powers that could only belong to a god-like being. Then, the true final battle began. She threw everything she had at me, trying desperately to bring an end to me, to the world, to literally everything. While holding on to everyone’s hopes and dreams and pushing on for the sake of everyone I loved, I refused to fight back because I understood that she had suffered more than anyone else had. After barely surviving the first half of the fight, Ariel Dreemurr took it a step further by completely stripping away my ability to restart via the determination inside my soul. Left with little choice, I reached out and called to my friends, asking for them to lend me their strength for this final attempt to make their hopes and dreams a reality. I successfully saved my friends but, there was still one last person to save. One last person to guide out of the depths of despair… and so, I reached out once more, calling her name.

“Ariel! You don’t have to keep fighting! I promise you, one way or another I will save you too!” My attempt to reach out to her worked, triggering some sort of reaction within her soul. It was then I knew… I knew that I had to save her from the endless despair she was trapped in. “No! Stop it! I don’t need saved! I don’t need anyone; do you hear me!?” She screamed as she fought back tears. I refused to abandon her and continued to call out. “You don’t have to be alone anymore! I refuse to give up until your soul is at peace!” Ariel just continued to attack, now crying out of sheer sadness. “Stay away from me! I’m warning you! I’ll tear you apart!” She screamed as she kept attacking. “If that’s the price I have to pay to prove that I want to help you, so be it. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON YOU!” After that, Ariel prepared one final attack. “Just shut up and let me win!!!” She ended up using almost all of her power in that attack. I was still standing, even though I was dangerously close to death.

Ariel had returned to her original form and fell to her knees, crying profusely. “Y-you’re not Chara… I know… you just reminded me of him… but, wh-what is your name?” she asked while sobbing. “My name’s Alex.” I replied. Ariel smiled softly. “Alex, huh? That’s a nice name… Uhm… Alex… I’m sorry for everything that’s happened…”  
Ariel began to explain what had happened, including why she couldn’t stay the way she was at that moment.

“I can’t keep these souls inside me forever… soon I’ll go back to being a soulless flower…” She looked at me and cried more. “I’m so sorry I caused everyone so much trouble… but, right now, there’s one thing that I have to do…” Suddenly, Ariel was surrounded by a bright light and in an instant, the barrier was destroyed. Once that had been done, she began to revert back to a flower. In that moment, something inside my soul began to resonate with her. I felt an unbearable pain in my body as I willingly split my soul in half so that Ariel could have a second chance at life. Immediately after doing that I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by my friends. I heard a girl crying beside me. “Ugh… Did it work…? Did Ariel stay the way she was…?” I asked. Suddenly I was wrapped into a tight hug. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alive! I’d never forgive myself if you died for my sake!” Ariel sobbed as she hugged me close.

That concludes the retelling of the events that occurred before the story I’m about to tell…


	3. Introduction Part Three

Four Years Later…

Everything has worked out for the better since I had successfully freed the monsters from their underground prison. Many good things happened like Toriel, my adoptive mother and the first monster I had befriended, finally became a teacher just like she always dreamed of being. Asgore opened a flower shop, Dr. Alphys became a teacher at the new school along with Toriel, as well as many others. The other humans, still rather reluctant to accept the monsters’ return, seem to be adapting to the many changes that occurred over the past several years. “Yes, all is well at last” is what everyone seems to be thinking. But there are still some problems with relationships between humans and monsters. Especially for one specific monster. Ever since I successfully saved her from becoming a soulless flower and having to endure the same despair as before, Ariel has been very reclusive. But she seems to always hang around wherever I am, watching from a distance with a shy look in her eyes.

 


	4. Story Part One

I was walking home from the local market when I heard someone crying nearby. Curious, I decided to investigate. Once I had arrived, I found Ariel sitting on a nearby bench crying as a couple of humans were taunting her, saying things like, “Go back to where you came from!” or “You don’t belong here, freak!” Feeling quite upset at this, I set my groceries down and walk over to the group of humans. “Hey, why are you saying stuff like that? She hasn’t done anything wrong.” I say calmly. Then, one of the humans; a female who seemed not much older than me, stepped forward and glared at me and said, “Why do you care? If you don’t want to fight, you’d better get lost!” then the second human; a male who seemed a year younger than the first, looked at me with a similar glare. I let out a soft sigh and looked at them. “I honestly don’t want to fight but if you don’t stop treating my friend unfairly, I won’t hesitate to do so.” I said, hoping to avoid any violence despite already knowing they wouldn’t listen to reason. Then, just as I expected, the girl picked up a large rock and threw it at me, aiming for my head. I couldn’t avoid it quickly enough, leaving a large scrape on my forehead. While all of this was happening, Ariel was watching with a mix of fear and admiration of my efforts to help her. Not showing any signs of being in pain, I just shook my head saying, “I tried to end this without violence but now I have no choice…” After that, I just stood there, waiting to see what they would do next. “Hah! Just look at yourself! You’re bleeding, and you still want more? Fine, I’ll give you what you want!” The girl said before running at me. I just stood there until she was inches away and then threw her to the ground rather than attacking. “I warned you. Now, leave my friend alone or I won’t go easy on you.” I said still rather calmly. After she got back up the girl just glared at me and said, “Fine, but this isn’t over!” Though she was clearly lying I said, “You’d better stop with the threats.” The girl spat at me and then ran away with the boy she was with. After that I walked over to Ariel and sat down beside her. “Hey, are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” I asked in a worried tone. She just stared at me, blushing before finally speaking. “Y-yeah. I’m okay now. Th-thank you for that…” I let out a small chuckle as I couldn’t help but find her reaction amusing. “No need to thank me. It’s not in my nature to stand by when someone’s being treated like that for no good reason.” Ariel just looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. “But… I deserve to be treated like that… especially after all the horrible things that I did before…” I stopped her before she could say anything more; saying, “C’mon, Ari. You weren’t yourself back then. Besides, that’s all in the past now. You really need to let it go and focus on whatever comes next.” Ariel didn’t say anything at that point. It was clear that she was still suffering from the sadness she had endured for so long. Not knowing what else to do as I saw the pain she was still feeling, I hugged her gently. “Look, even the most horrible actions deserve some form of forgiveness. I know it’s hard to believe that, but it’s true. Please, Ari… everyone who you had hurt have forgiven you, so it’s about time for you to forgive yourself.” I said as I kept her close to me. Ariel blushed like crazy as she softly nuzzled me. “Th-thank you, Alex. Thank you for everything…” she said before noticing the large scrape on my head and saying, “Uhm… You should probably go get that checked out. It’s still bleeding a little bit.” I just smiled at her and said, “Aw, don’t worry. I’ve been through worse.” This caused Ariel to feel a little upset because she thought I was talking about her, but she didn’t say anything about it. After a few moments I let go and gave Ariel a soft pat on the back before saying, “Why don’t I walk you home? That way I can make sure no one messes with you again.” Ariel smiled shyly before giggling a little bit. “That’d be really nice of you, Alex.” She said, showing some improvement to her mood.

 


End file.
